When they were kids
by Roseblade121
Summary: CHAPTER 7 IS UP.....Ever wondered what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were like as kids? Well now you can find out! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru live with their father, but they live in Kagome's time. Read and find out what happens.
1. Siblings

1**Ever wonder what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were like as kids? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Thank you.**

**Author's note- Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and little kids. They live with their father the Inu no Taisho (I think that's right?) Also they are in the real world, or in kagome's time. What ever you call it. Now without further ado, let's begin the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**Siblings **

It was a beautiful day in Japan. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Sesshomaru was trying to kill Inuyasha. Again. Sesshomaru hated his little brother, not only because he was a hanyou, but because he was forever trying his best to get Sesshomaru to crack.

"Inuyasha! Get back here!" Sesshomaru yelled as he chased his little brother around the house.

"I didn't mean to do it! I'm sorry!" Inuyasha cried running away from his brother.

"What do you mean you didn't mean to?! You broke the window, in my room! I told you not to go in there!" Sesshomaru yelled when he finally caught his little brother.

Inuyasha struggled to get away, but Sesshomaru held him back.

Just then their father walked into the house. The two boys looked up at him. He was not happy.

"Look at this place. It's a mess!"The Inu no Taisho said. He looked over to the two boys. Sesshomaru still had the back of Inuyasha's shirt. "And why are you two fighting?"

Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha. "He went into my room and broke my window!" He yelled pointing at his younger brother sitting on the floor.

"I didn't mean to! I was playing with my ball and it bounced and hit the window." Inuyasha defended himself.

"Alright, I'll fix the window. Inuyasha no more playing ball in the house. Now can you two please get along long enough to eat dinner?" Their father asked. Both boys nodded their heads.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled, scraping mashed potatoes off his face.

The little hanyou laughed, until his face was hit and was covered with mashed potatoes also. Then a food fight started. It went everywhere. Food caked the walls and a few shots made it to the ceiling.

The Inu no Taisho sighed. "That's enough both of you!" He said sternly. Both boys stopped and looked at their father. "You two are going to clean this mess and the one you made earlier, then your both going to bed. Am I clear?"

"Yes." They both said looking at the floor.

After about two hours of cleaning they were finally done. The kitchen and the living room were clean, and both boys were tired out. They slowly walked to their rooms and went to bed.

**Sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer. Promise.**

**Review, or little Inuyasha will break your window.**

**Next-The park**


	2. The Park

1**Ever wonder what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were like as kids? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Thank you.**

**Author's note- Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and little kids. They live with their father the Inu no Taisho (I think that's right?) Also they are in the real world, or in kagome's time. What ever you call it. Now without further ado, let's begin the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The park**

"I want to go to the park!" Inuyasha said happily while eating his breakfast. "Can you please take me?"

"Sorry, Inuyasha I can't. I'm to busy." His father said. "Maybe your brother could take you."

Upon hearing his name Sesshomaru looked up at his father. "I'm not taking him to the park."

"Please." Inuyasha asked his brother sweetly.

Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother. He really didn't want to take him, but it wouldn't matter what he said. His father would make him anyway. Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine, I'll take you to the damn park."

Inuyasha jumped from his seat and ran over to his brother hugging him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Inuyasha said happily still hugging his brother. Sesshomaru pushed him away.

After breakfast was over, Inuyasha waited for his brother by the door. "Hurry up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

"Shut up, I'm coming." Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"Now Inuyasha, listen to your brother and both of you try not to fight." Their father said. They both nodded their heads and walked out the door.

Inuyasha ran down the sidewalk as fast as he could. Sesshomaru running after him. "You can't catch me!" Inuyasha laughed.

"I said get back here! You are in so much trouble when we get home! Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru chased his little brother all the way down to the park.

Inuyasha collapsed onto the soft grass. He was tired and needed to catch his breath. Sesshomaru was in a similar state. He sat on a bench and tried to relax. A few moments later Inuyasha got up and ran over to the playground. He sat on one of the swings and looked at his brother.

"Sesshomaru, Can you push me?" He asked.

"No." Was the simply reply

"Please. Just this once?" Inuyasha asked again.

"NO." Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"Pleeeease?"

"FINE!" The demon yelled. And stomped over to the swings.

Inuyasha sat on the swing smiling. Sesshomaru walked behind him. He lifted the swing high in the air and pushed it hard. It sent Inuyasha flying through the air and landed on the ground a few feet away. Sesshomaru laughed as his younger brother got up. Inuyasha looked funny flying through the air, also his face was covered in dirt.

"Sesshomaru! It's not funny! Stop laughing!" Inuyasha yelled, but Sesshomaru wasn't listening.

After Sesshomaru got his laughter under control, He walked over to Inuyasha. "I think it's time we go home. If you don't tell dad about this, I'll bye you an ice cream on the way home."

Inuyasha thought for a second and smiled. "Alright, but you have to bye me a chocolate ice cream with sprinkles." Sesshomaru agreed and the both left the park.

They were about half way home when they stopped at the ice cream place. Sesshomaru ordered Inuyasha and himself an ice-cream and they continued there way home.

"So did you two have fun?" Their father asked when they walked in the house.

"Yea, and Sesshomaru bought me an ice cream!" Inuyasha said happily.

"Well that was nice. Did tell your brother thank you?" He asked.

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said hugging his brother.

"Yea, whatever." Sesshomaru said and pushed his brother away from him. Sesshomaru walked up to his room and closed the door.

Inuyasha followed his brother up the stairs and went into his own room. Inuyasha had every intention on getting his brother back for what happened at the park. He was not going to let Sesshomaru win.

When everyone went to bed Inuyasha took a marker and snuck into Sesshomaru's room. Inuyasha tiptoed over to his brother and Sesshomaru never woke up. Inuyasha finished and walked back out and into his own room and went to sleep.

It was a beautiful day in Japan. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Sesshomaru was trying to kill Inuyasha. Again. Everything was normal.

* * *

**See it was a little bit longer. Sorry, I'm just really tired. It's kinda late. **

**Review, or Sesshomaru won't buy you any ice cream.**

**Next- The Beach **


	3. The beach

1**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. **

**Now that's out of the way, I would like to thank you for the reviews. I'm a new writer so it made me feel really happy. Thank you! Ok, let's start the story!**

Chapter 3

The Beach

For once it was quiet in the house. Inuyasha was in his room and Sesshomaru was trying to clean the marker off his face. Apparently Inuyasha went into his brother's room, and drew on his face. The great Inu no Taisho sighed. For now he could relax. If only for a second.

"Sesshomaru!" There was a loud crash.

"OW! Don't bite me!"

"Well then let me go!"

The Inu no Taisho sighed and stood up. He walked up to Inuyasha's room and opened the door. "Why are you guy's fighting now?"

Sesshomaru held Inuyasha's hair in his hands trying to pull Inuyasha away. Inuyasha was biting Sesshomaru's arm.

"How about you two get out of the house for today?" Their father said. "Go play outside."

Inuyasha let go of Sesshomaru's arm and smiled. "Can you take us to the Beach? Please." Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha's hair and looked at his father.

"Alright. That sounds like fun." Their father said.

They arrived at the beach. It was full of people. They found a spot and put everything down. Inuyasha grabbed a bucket and a small plastic shovel and went towards the water. Sesshomaru followed him. The Inu no Taisho laid down and fell asleep.

Inuyasha sat in the sand and started filling the bucket with sand. Sesshomaru looked around at all the people. He did not like being around these people. Just then a small girl came over and looked at them.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

"Can I play with you?" The girl shyly asked.

"No, go away." Sesshomaru told her.

"You can play, here you can use this." Inuyasha said holding the plastic shovel out to the girl.

The girl smiled and took the shovel and sat down with Inuyasha. "Thank you." The girl said.

"My name is Inuyasha, this is my brother Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said pointing to his brother. Sesshomaru looked at the girl. "What's your name?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Kagome." She said putting shovel full of sand into the bucket. "There, the bucket is full. You can flip it over."

"Ok." Inuyasha flipped the bucket over and lift it up. The sand stayed in the shape of the bucket. "Hay, it worked." Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing." Kagome looked at the small sand castel. Then someone squashed it. "Hay!" Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha's brother. "Why did you do that?"

"Sesshomaru! Get back here and fix it!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru as he walked away.

Kagome stood up and ran after him. "That wasn't very nice. Now fix it." she ordered.

"No. Now get away from me." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him back over to the destroyed sand castel. "Fix it." She ordered again.

"No!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Now!" She yelled back.

"Uh, Kagome?" Inuyasha said worried. "You shouldn't."

Kagome wasn't listening. "Fix it!"

"You stupid girl. I said no!" Sesshomaru said and pushed Kagome. She fell onto the ground and Sesshomaru walked away.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome started crying.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. After all he was just a kid. He sat down next to Kagome and gave her a small hug. Kagome stopped crying and looked at Inuyasha. He let go and looked at her.

"Sesshomaru is just a big dummy. Don't pay any attention to him. He is always like that." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha." His father called. "We have to go now."

"Bye Kagome." Inuyasha said and ran over to his father and Sesshomaru.

When they returned home Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were all ready going at each other. Sesshomaru was teasing Inuyasha about what happened at the beach. Their father just sighed. At least he was able to relax a little today. Although he never did find out what happened at the beach.

"Sesshomaru Stop it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Haha. You like her." Sesshomaru laughed.

"I do not!" Inuyasha yelled and tackled his brother. Sesshomaru just kept laughing. To him it was the funniest in the world.

**I guess that was a little longer than the other two. Not much though.**

**Review, or Inuyasha won't give you a hug.**

**Next- Rainy days.**


	4. Rainy days

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Nor do I own any of the Parker brother's games. **

**Now that we got that out of the way, I want to say one thing. Thank you for the reviews! Now we can begin the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Rainy Days

It was a gloomy day. Rain pored from the sky. Inuyasha sat watching out the window while Sesshomaru flipped through the channels on the tv. Their father was not home right now, so they were home all alone.

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day." Inuyasha sang.

"Inuyasha, stop it." Sesshomaru said annoyed. "That's the tenth time you sang that song."

"Is this rain ever going to stop?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"Maybe." Sesshomaru replied board.

"Well it has to stop sometime." Inuyasha told him.

"If you could figure that out on your own, why did you ask me?"

"Do you think the power will go out?"

"It might."

"Sesshomaru, I'm board."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Sesshomaru asked then turned off the tv. There was nothing on.

"Play a game with me." Inuyasha smiled.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at his brother. "What game?"

"Um?" Inuyasha thought for a minute. "How about we play monopoly!"

After about half an hour Sesshomaru was sick of the game. He hated monopoly. It was the longest and most annoying game ever. He was winning, but only because Inuyasha didn't really know how to play. The little hanyou would just buy anything and he couldn't even count out the money, so he gave him the wrong amount. Sesshomaru hated this game.

"Sesshomaru, can you make me something to eat? I'm hungry." Inuyasha asked his brother.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I don't know."

Sesshomaru stood up and went to the fridge. Inuyasha followed and watched as his brother pulled out some Jelly. Then he went to the cabinet and took the peanut butter and some bread out.

Sesshomaru made two sandwiches and handed one to his brother."Here." Sesshomaru said and took the other one for himself. He walked back into the living room and turned on the tv. Inuyasha sat on the floor in front of the television.

Just then the power went out and the entire house was dark. A flash of lighting then a loud boom. Inuyasha jumped.

"That was loud, wasn't Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

There was know answer.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked and a bright blinded him.

"Here, take this." Sesshomaru said holding out a flashlight to Inuyasha. "The power might be out for a while." Inuyasha took the other flashlight and turned it on.

"Hay look Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said. "It's a doggy." Inuyasha made a shadow puppet on the wall that looked like dog.

The rain pored down and once in a while the lighting and thunder would appear. Sesshomaru had tried the phones but they weren't working. Inuyasha was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, Mary had a little lamb, Its fleece was white as snow. And everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went, everywhere that Mary went the lamb was sure to go." Inuyasha sang.

"Inuyasha stop signing and be quiet." Sesshomaru yelled.

"But I'm board, and this is fun." Inuyasha smiled. " It followed her to school one day, school one day, school one day. It followed her to school one day, which was against the rules." Inuyasha sang again.

Sesshomaru was about to go after Inuyasha when the power came back on and the front door opened. "Are you two fighting again?" A voice asked.

"Hi dad!" Inuyasha said smiling.

"At least the powers back on." Sesshomaru yawned. He was really tired.

"It's late you two should go to bed." Their father said.

"Alright, night." Inuyasha said and went up to his room.

"Good night dad." Sesshomaru said and went to his room also.

* * *

**That's it for chapter four. Hope you liked it. It's ok if you didn't, I don't mind. See you in the next chapter.**

**Review, or Inuyasha will make you play monopoly with him. (That's not much of a threat, unless you really hate the game.)**

**Next time- The Doctors **


	5. Doctors

1**Sorry I tried to get this out sooner but I had a lot to do and not enough time. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Doctors

"No, I'm not going! You can't make me!" Inuyasha yelled and ran up to his room and slammed the door.

"Inuyasha, get back here!" His father called. "Sesshomaru go get your brother."

"Why should I? He's not going to listen to me." Sesshomaru droned. "It was his fault for stepping on the nail anyway.

(Flashback)

"_Sesshomaru, give me my ball back!" Inuyasha yelled._

"_You want it come take it." Sesshomaru laughed._

"_Give it!" Inuyasha ran after him. "Sesshomaru!"_

"_Fine, go get!" Sesshomaru kicked the ball into the air and it landed by the shed._

"_You big, dumb, stupid, jerk." Inuyasha mumbled walking over to the ball. "Ow!" Inuyasha yelled and fell to the ground holding his foot._

"_What's the matter stupid?" Sesshomaru asked not really caring._

"_I stepped on something!" Inuyasha cried. He looked at his foot. "I stepped on a nail!"_

_Their father came out to see what happened and saw Inuyasha on the ground holding his foot crying_.

(End flashback)

"Inuyasha, get out here now." Sesshomaru Yelled pounding on the door.

"No!"

"Come on stupid! If you don't go the doctors then it's going to get infected!"

"Go away, I'm not going to the doctors!"

Sesshomaru glared at the door. "Fine, don't go, But when your foot get's infected, you'll have to go the emergency room and they might have to cut your whole foot off." Inuyasha opened the door. "Let's go." Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha out of the room and down to the car.

They arrived at the hospital, Inuyasha sat in the waiting room while his father singed him in. Sesshomaru Walked in and sat next to him.

A few minutes passed and then the nurse called. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stood up and walked over. The nurse led him down a hall into a small room. "Sit here please." Inuyasha sat down. The nurse checked his pulse and looked at his foot. "Your going to need a shot."

"A shot? No, no, no, no. I don't need one. I'm fine." Inuyasha stood up but the nurse sat him back down.

"Don't worry, it's not going to hurt." The doctor came in.

"No. I'm fine, really."

"Hold still. Just calm down." The nurse held his arm.

"Stop it! I don't need a shot!"

"Please hold still. It will be over in just a second. Hold still" She tried to keep the boy from getting up. She held his arm and the doctor gave him the shot.

"All done." The doctor said. "You want this?" He asked holding out a lollipop. Inuyasha wiped his nose and took the candy.

Inuyasha walked down the hall and his father singed him out. They got in the car and went home.

Before anyone could say anything. Inuyasha went to his room and took a nap. He as had a horrible day.

* * *

**I know it's kinda short, but I had to rush. It's Friday and I have to go to my mom's house. I'll try to get more chapters done. Sorry.**

**Also, please review. Or Sesshomaru will make you go to the doctors.**

**Next time: Trampoline**


	6. trampoline

**Sorry I have been gone so long. I had a problem with my laptop. I had to restart it and I just hadn't had enough time to write. So I'm very sorry, please don't be mad at me! Anyway here is chapter six, hope you like it. Again, I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Japan. The sun was shining, birds were singing, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was going to be a wonderful day. So where are our favorite little demons? There inside, sitting on the couch, watching television.

Sesshomaru flipped through the channels with the remote looking for something to watch. Inuyasha laid on the floor with a teddy bear in front of the tv eating a bag of chips. Sesshomaru couldn't find anything to watch so he went over and took inuyasha's chips and went back to the couch. Inuyasha tried to take his chips back but Sesshomaru held them out of his reach.

There father walked in and saw the two boys fighting over the bag, each pulling a side until the bag ripped. "Alright, that's it. Why don't you two go outside and play." Both boys looked at him. Like he was crazy. "Either that or you both help me clean the house." The two boys ran outside and slammed the door. There father sighed and went back into the kitchen.

Inuyasha stood in the yard holding his teddy bear. "Sesshomaru, what do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"Nothing." Sesshomaru said annoyed. "Because there is nothing to do." Sesshomaru looked at the ground, he saw a ant crawling and he squashed it. "Well I'm board."

"Hi, guys." A girl's voice said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both turned and saw Kagome and her mother in a blue car. "What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Hi Kagome!" Inuyasha said happy to see his friend. "Nothing really. How about you?"

"Me and my mom are going to the store to buy a trampoline. Do you want to come over later and play? I live a couple of houses up from you guys." Kagome said.

"Yea, I'll go ask my dad. Sesshomaru do you want to go to?" Inuyasha turned to his brother who was about to step on another ant.

Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother. "Whatever." he said and stepped on the ant squashing it. Inuyasha smiled and ran into the house. He came out a minute later with a huge smile plastered on his face. There father said it was ok.

Inuyasha was laying on the ground looking at the sky. He had found a cloud that looked like a bunny and one that looked like a boat. Kagome said that her and her mother would pick them up on the way back from the store, but it sure was taking a long time. Finally Kagome called from the car and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got into the car and buckled up.

They arrived at Kagome's house and everyone got out of the car. Kagome's mother took the trampoline box out of the trunk and placed it on the lawn. After about an hour they finally got it up. It was a big trampoline.

Kagome got up and started jumping. "Come on you two, Get on." Inuyasha climbed up onto the trampoline and started jumping with Kagome. "Sesshomaru, you too." Kagome smiled and jumped higher.

Sesshomaru walked away and sat in the shade of a tree. He watched as the two jumped high into the air. He really didn't want to be here right now, but it was better than being home he thought. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A few minutes later Sesshomaru woke up when he heard a loud thump and someone crying. He looked over at the trampoline and saw Kagome crying. She had fallen off the trampoline and Inuyasha was no where in sight. Just then Kagome's mother ran out of the house to see what had happened.

"Kagome, What's the matter? Why are you crying?" She asked worried. Kagome just cried and rubbed her head. She had a bump where she hit it, also her foot was sprained. The girls mother looked at Sesshomaru. "Do you know what happened Sesshomaru?" She asked concerned. She wasn't mad just a little worried.

Sesshomaru shook his head "No I was taking a nap, when I woke up she was crying. Inuyasha might know but I don't see him anywhere." Sesshomaru said blankly and stood up. "I'll try to find him."

"Alright." She said and picked Kagome up and walked into the house. Kagome had almost stopped crying now. Sesshomaru began looking for his younger brother. He checked around the house, behind a few trees in the yard, and behind Ms. Higurashi's car but he could not find him.

Sesshomaru was about to go inside and tell Ms. Higurashi that he could not find Inuyasha anywhere when he heard a sound in a tree above him. "Inuyasha, get down here."

There was no answer.

"I know your up there." Sesshomaru said annoyed. He could even see Inuyasha red shirt through the leaves.

Inuyasha climbed down and stood there looking at the ground. "Is Kagome ok?" Inuyasha asked still looking at the ground.

"I don't know. She's in the house right now, you should go ask her." Sesshomaru said and pulled Inuyasha towards the house. He opened the door and both of them stepped inside.

Inuyasha saw Kagome sitting in a chair in the kitchen. She had an ice pack on her head where the bump was and her left foot was resting on another chair across from her. Her face was a little dirty also but that was no big deal.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you off the trampoline. Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked worried that she was mad at him, and that he really had hurt her.

"I fine, I know it was an accident. Mom says that I just have a bump on my head and my foot is sprained a little, but I'll be fine." Kagome smiled to show him that she was really okay.

"Alright then, I guess we better get home then." Sesshomaru said. "Ms Higurashi could you drive us home?" She smiled and nodded. She told the boys to get in the car and told Kagome she would be right back.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked through the front door of there house after thanking Ms. Higurashi for the ride home. The house was totally clean. There father had cleaned the entire place top to bottom.

"Hello boys I'm glad your home. I was just about to order dinner, how does pizza sound?" Their father asked smiling. Inuyasha thought pizza sounded great and Sesshomaru agreed. "Well at least they got out of the house for the day." Their father thought then dialed the pizza place.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter. And again I say sorry it took so long. Also sorry if it's kinda short. I'll make the next one longer, promise. Watch for the next chapter, okay. **

**Please review, or you will make Kagome cry. **

**Up next: I don't know the title yet!**


	7. Lemonade

**First I want to say sorry for not updating in forever. I was really busy and...Alright lets be honest I totally forgot, but I was busy. Sorry. Also I don't think I gave you guys a age for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Sorry about that too. **

**Inuyasha is 12 Kagome is 12 also Sesshomaru is 17 okay? Sorry. Again. **

**Disclaimer: Since I was gone I now own Inuyasha and his friends! Inuyasha hits me over the head repeatedly "You do not! Now stop telling everyone that and start the story!" Fine, but did you have to hit me so hard?**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Lemonade **

It was another hot summer day, Inuyasha had fallen asleep in front of a fan and Sesshomaru was seated on the couch eating a bowl of ramen and watching tv. Their father had gone to work half an hour ago, he said that he wouldn't be home until ten at night, and they were to be good and try _not_ to kill each other.

Inuyasha woke up from his nap. "Hay Sesshomaru. What are you doing?"

"Watching tv. Now go away." Sesshomaru flipped the channels of the tv.

Inuyasha headed for the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a jug of lemonade. He walked back through the living room and headed for the door.

"Inuyasha where are you going with that?" His brother asked.

"I'm going to make a lemonade stand." Inuyasha smiled showing Sesshomaru the jug of lemonade.. "Do you want to help?" Sesshomaru turned back to the tv so Inuyasha tool that as a no and went outside. _I can do this all my self._ Inuyasha thought placing the lemonade down on the porch and grabbing a small table.

Inuyasha set the table up on the sidewalk by the road and put the lemonade on the table. He had found some paper cups in the house earlier and brought them out too. He sat down and waited for someone to walk by.

About an hour passed and Sesshomaru had looked out the window for the seventh time. He would watch as a person stopped and smiled. They gave Inuyasha some money and he would give them a glass. Inuyasha had run back inside once, apparently to refill the lemonade jug. Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha was coming back to the house, so he went and sat down.

Inuyasha opened the door to find his brother watching tv. "Hey Sesshomaru. Are you sure you don't want to help me?" Inuyasha asked.

"No thanks. It's not like your going to make a lot of money, and it's to hot out. I don't know how you stand to be out there." Sesshomaru said watching the tv.

"It's not that bad." Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to refill his lemonade jug. Sesshomaru got up and followed his little brother. He leaned against the wall frame and watched as Inuyasha tried to reach the lemonade mix on the top of the counter. He decided to help the smaller boy. He mixed the powder and water into the jug and handed it back to Inuyasha. "Thank you." Inuyasha smiled and headed outside again.

"_He's just going to get burned from the sun for nothing. You can't make any money with a lemonade stand."_ Sesshomaru thought as he went back to the couch and watched tv.

Inuyasha set the lemonade down on the table outside. Cars passed by every now and then. Sometimes they would stop and give him money and he would hand them a cup with lemonade. They would say thank you and leave. Inuyasha smiled, he was actually having fun. Even when things were slow. Like now.

"Hay Inuyasha." A small voice said. "What are you doing?"

Inuyasha looked up from the jug of lemonade to see it was Kagome and her mother. "Oh, hay Kagome! Hello Ms Higurashi." Inuyasha smiled. "I'm having a lemonade stand."

"That sounds like fun." Kagome said "Can I have some?"

"Sure. Twenty five cents." Inuyasha said.

"Here you go." Ms. Higurashi said holding out a dollar to Inuyasha.

"Um, that's not a quarter." Inuyasha said confused.

"I know, you can keep the change." Ms Higurashi said sweetly.

"Alright. Thank you." Inuyasha took the dollar bill and handed Kagome a cup af lemonade.

Kagome took a sip. "This is really good." Then she drank the rest.

"Yea, Sesshomaru made it." Inuyasha thought for a minute. "Kagome do you want to help me? We can split the money when were done." Inuyasha said hoping she would say yes.

Kagome turned to her mother. "Can I mom? Please." Her mother nodded and told them to tell Sesshomaru that kagome was here. They both nodded and said bye to Kagome's mother as she walked back to her house.

"Come on, lets go tell Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said then him and Kagome walked to the house. They walked in and found Sesshomaru in the kitchen getting a drink of iced tea. "Hay Sesshomaru, Kagome is going to be here for a while is that ok?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru looked at the two kids standing in the kitchen. "I guess, just don't get into any trouble." Then he walked out and sat back on the couch.

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" Kagome called and her and Inuyasha ran back outside. Inuyasha grabbed another chair from the porch and set it up for Kagome. They both sat down and waited for someone to come.

They sat there for an hour and had about ten costumers. "Kagome, how much lemonade do we have left?" Inuyasha asked looking over to his business partner.

Kagome picked up the jug and turned it over. "None. Were out of lemonade."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked confused. "I thought we still had some left. I'll go make some more." Kagome handed him the empty jug. "Be right back." Inuyasha headed for the house.

"Sesshomaru looked out the window and saw Inuyasha carrying an empty jug. '_He must of ran out of lemonade again.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

Inuyasha opened the door and walked inside. "Hey Sesshomaru, Can you make some more lemonade for us? We kinda ran out." Inuyasha asked holding the jug out to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took the jug. "Alright but this is the last time. It's going to be dark soon, and dad said to be in before dark." Inuyasha nodded his head and followed Sesshomaru into the kitchen. Sesshomaru mixed the powder and the water together and handed the jug back to Inuyasha. "There you go."

"Thanks Sesshomaru." Inuyasha took the jug and headed outside careful not to spill it on the ground.

Kagome turned around when she heard the door open and saw Inuyasha with a full jug of lemonade. "Do you want any help Inuyasha?" Kagome asked standing up.

"No, I think I got, Ahhh!" Inuyasha tripped over a rock. Kagome saw this and ran over to help him. She caught him so he didn't fall, but he did spill half of the lemonade onto the ground. "Oops." Inuyasha looked at the now half full jug of lemonade.

"That's alright." Kagome said.

"I guess." Inuyasha said and set the lemonade on the table. "Sesshomaru said this was going to be the last one because it's starting to get dark out."

Kagome looked up at the sky. It was getting dark out. Her mother should be calling her soon.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat outside for another half hour until Sesshomaru came out and told them to come inside. Inuyasha grabbed the rest of the lemonade, Kagome grabbed the money, and Sesshomaru took the table and chairs back onto the porch.

Inuyasha and Kagome had their money out on the floor. They had gotten Sesshomaru to count it for them. "Twenty one, twenty two, twenty three." Sesshomaru counted. He couldn't believe they made this much money. "Twenty four, twenty five, twenty six. You guys made twenty six dollars. So when we split this, you each have thirteen dollars." Sesshomaru handed them each their money.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said taking her money.

"Yea thanks Sesshomaru." Inuyasha took his.

A few minutes later the phone rang. It was Kagome's mom. She was coming to pick her up. A few minutes later her mother pulled up in the driveway. "See you later guys, thanks for letting me stay." Kagome said and left with her mother.

Inuyasha put his money up in his room and Sesshomaru made them both some ramen noodles for dinner. Their father came home a while later.

"Hay guys, I'm home." their father said taking off his shoes.

"Hay dad, guess how much money I made with my lemonade stand." Inuyasha asked jumping up from the couch. "I made thirteen dollars. I made more But Kagome helped me so we split the money."

"Well it sound like you had a fun day." his father said patting the boy on the head. "Sesshomaru, what did you do today?"

"Nothing." Sesshomaru shrugged.

* * *

**Please review or pay Inuyasha ten dollars. **

**Next chapter To the Zoo!**

**A/N: Hay guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. I'm going to try harder to get the next one out sooner. Thanks for reading and thanks so much for the reviews. They really help.**


End file.
